In a cellular network, data is transmitted between cellular base stations distributed throughout geographical region covered by the network. A base station failure may force data to be rerouted through a lengthier, less-efficient, or more congested path. Because a large cellular network may comprise very large numbers of base stations, one technical problem inherent in cellular technology is the difficulty in organizing base stations so as to minimize the impact of a failure. In particular, the complex topology of a typical cellular network makes it hard to identify which base station failures would be must disruptive. This problem becomes far more challenging when attempting to consider the possibility of multiple concurrent base-station failures.